Equipment and a method for recognizing a behavior of a person or the like by using various sensors have been proposed. Such equipment and method are, for example, used for managing a presence/absence of a person in a room or whether a person enters or leaves the room and watching a person from a remote place.
Proposed is a remote watching system which is easy to be installed and inexpensive by performing control in such a manner that an image of an inside of a home, which is captured by a camera, is transmitted to a server device via a telephone line and the Internet, and a cellular phone receives the image and a control command including a capturing operation of the camera from the server device (refer to PTL 1 below).
Moreover, proposed is an image processor in which a face included in a video content is detected, a feature related to the face is recorded in a content management file, the feature recorded in the content management file is compared with a feature related to a specific face, and a content including the specific face is used promptly (refer to PTL 2 below).